When assembling displaceable seats in vehicles, a system is often utilized which is composed of three parts: a floor attachment, a runner and the seat itself which includes the seat back. The runner is attached to the seat and is displaceably mounted on the floor attachment. The floor attachment is screwed to the floor at four different fastening points, two at the front and two at the back.
A problem in connection with the above-described assembly is that vertical play normally arises between one of the fastening points and the floor. If four fastening points are utilized for the attachment, play therefore arises at the fourth fastening point after the first three fastening points have been secured with screws. When mounting the floor attachment, the fastening procedure therefor has to be adjusted in order to compensate for variations in the vertical direction which arise at the fourth fastening point. This is normally accomplished by means of the mounting holes of the fastening points, in the rear, having a diameter which is larger than the diameter of the fastening screws which are utilized. This permits a certain degree of lateral displacement of the floor attachment. This type of fastening is, however, not possible in the case where all of the fastening surfaces are arranged horizontally, i.e. if they are parallel to the seat of the vehicle.
An object of the present invention is therefore to solve the above mentioned problem and to provide a fastening device for the fastening of a first and a second object which are separated from each other by a certain distance in space. The above mentioned objects preferably comprise fastening surfaces which are essentially arranged parallel to each other.